felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dress
is the 3rd episode of Season 4 |image = NoImageAvaliable.png|200px |season = 4 |number = 3 |airdate = TBA |writer = Felipe S. |director = Nadjib M. & Five S. |previous = FLPY the ripoff returns |next = Room with a Feud}} One morning Felipebross wakes up, and decides to cover himself in ice cubes. He tries to glide down the stairs with Eddybross, but they fail and land right in front of Rinna naked. Rinna tells Felipebross that he cannot go to school naked, so he tries to find his clothes. Felipebross soon finds Robert Gammson asleep in the garden. Robert Gammson tells Felipebross that he was doing the laundry when Jennifer Gammson told him not to do so. Felipebross' clothes have shrunk and they no longer fit him, forcing Felipebross to wear Jennifer Gammson's wedding dress to school. When Felipebross' class sees him outside, they don't recognize him, so he makes up a fake name "FelipebrossOopsEggWobbleUnderpants" and country of origin "FelipedNoWigBattleAxeNinja." They all believe him and head off to school. When they get to class, Mrs. Bell falls for the act as well. Felipebross is confused. When they all leave class, there is a puddle in the hallway and everyone is offering Felipebross a way across as an act of love, but he decides to walk around it to avoid any complications. Still confused, he asks Rinna what is going on, and she tells Felipebross that anyone will do anything for a beautiful girl, which the students believe he is. Felipebross realizes this, and abuses the power in a montage. Eddybross is shown to fall in love with Felipebross, not knowing it is his brother. Felipebross receives a love letter from Eddybross, requesting him to meet him on The Stomach Destroyer roller coaster after school. Rinna informs Felipebross that it is a love letter, but he is ignorant and believes Eddybross just wants to hang out with him in a platonic way. He goes on the coaster with Eddybross, where Eddybross tells Felipebross (as a girl) that he loves "her" and tries to kiss her. Felipebross comes home terrified, and has a thought of what would happen if Eddybross didn't move on and married him. Felipebross and Rinna come up with a scheme to stop Eddybross from loving Felipebross and start moving on. They stage a good bye act for the "Darling of Elmore High" with a bus. When Eddybross comes, Felipebross hides in the bus and proceeds to attach the dress to a balloon with his face poorly drawn on it. He jumps out of a window on the bus while naked, but the balloon does not go into the bus. Instead, it flies toward the sun and pops. This leaves Eddybross sad and crying. Felipebross goes and cheers Eddybross up. Just when he feels better, Eddybross immediately falls in love with a fire hydrant that the dress landed on. Felipebross remarks that some people can't help but make fools of themselves, just everyone makes fun of Felipebross for being naked. He walks away, humiliated. *This episode was inspired the The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Dress". Category:Episodes Category:Unaired